Current regulations call for a maximum of fourteen golf clubs to be used by a golfer during a round of golf. Typically, a set of clubs includes a series of three or four woods, which are typically used for the longest distance shots and which may be formed of various materials, including wood, metal, ceramic or composite materials. Other clubs include irons which range from relatively low lofted irons, such as 1 or 2 irons used for longer distance shots to relatively high lofted irons, such as wedges which are typically used for shorter shots. A regulation set of golf clubs includes a putter for the final shots taken on or around a putting green.
Often, chip shots, trouble shots, bump-and-run shots and sand shots around the green require improvisation on the part of the golfer. That is, these shots may require a golfer to use a standard wood, iron, or putter in a manner that is not typical for that club. As an example, a golfer may find his or her ball among trees and, therefore, may desire to play a low running shot. This often requires the use of a lower lofted club, such as a 2 or 3-iron and typically also requires a unique grip, stance, and swing not normally taken with a low-lofted club. This shot is difficult for the average golfer. As additional examples, short chips or longer bump-and-run shots may be attempted by the average golfer using lower or medium lofted irons or woods. Again, these shots are difficult for many golfers to execute. Many golfers have particular trouble hitting the golf ball from greenside sand traps because direct contact with the ball is generally undesirable. For this reason, average golfers are not comfortable making the necessary swing in a sand trap.
As briefly mentioned above, various manners of using standard golf clubs have been developed to address particularly unique lies or situations on the golf course. One manner of chipping the ball around the green which is becoming more popular is the use of a 3-wood or 4-wood gripped severely down on the shaft by the golfer. This shot may be well executed by golf professionals. However, these shots are difficult for the average golfer because of the length of the shaft, which is generally 41 inches or more, and the awkward feel of the club particularly wit the light club head weight and the flat lie of the club.
Chipper clubs have been developed for hitting the ball onto the green from close range. These clubs look and feel much like putters, except that they have severely inclined front faces, often with the loft of about an 8-iron. Other chippers have been used in the past and have a length similar to a putter, but a blade resembling an iron. Once again, the use of these clubs is limited and difficult. Thus, such chippers have not become widely accepted and used by golfers of all abilities.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a golf club which may be used in a wide variety of situations in the fairway, around the green, within sand traps, and to execute trouble shots, such as those around trees.